


Newsies Dead Poets Society AU

by Newsgirls



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe-Dead Poets Society, Dead Poets Society AU, Warning: Suicide, heh I'm a little drunk when posting this, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsgirls/pseuds/Newsgirls
Summary: Race is called Antoni at first cause if you know the story of DPS, you'll know that his character equivalent (Charlie) has a name change, so thats where I'll have him start going by Race





	Newsies Dead Poets Society AU

**Author's Note:**

> Race is called Antoni at first cause if you know the story of DPS, you'll know that his character equivalent (Charlie) has a name change, so thats where I'll have him start going by Race

Jack picked up the banner that read “Excellence” and got in line with the rest of the boys. It was the beginning of a new school year at Welton academy and they were holding their annual ceremony. As a senior, he was chosen to carry one of the banners along with a few of his friends. A deep voice commanded the boys to lift the banners in their hand and they all lifted the heavy staffs and began to walk into the pristine chapel. One of the teachers walked forward and lit the candle of one of the freshman boys in the first row, slowly one by one the boys would light their candles using the flame of the candle next to him as ignition. The girls across the aisle did the same. Welton was a co-ed school but the two genders barely interacted. Most freshman have co-ed classes but by the time you become a junior, co-ed classes have been banned for that graduating year cause the boys make too many innuendo and the girls encourage them to do so. Welton was a high class private school, the school preached their “4 pillars” which are “tradition, honor, discipline,and excellence”, but any student attending the school could tell you that no student cares about these pillars, and as long as no teacher finds out you can do whatever you want. Jack sat down in the pew next to his father. Headmaster Pulitzer walked up to the podium and gave his speech that was ever so similar to the years before.   
“100 years ago,” he started “in 1859, 41 boys sat in this room and were asked the same question that now greets you at the start of each semester. Ladies and gentlemen, what are the 4 pillars” Every student stood and said in unison   
“Tradition, honor, discipline, excellence” and sat down as the finished.   
“In her first year, Welton Academy graduated five students” Pulitzer continued “Last year, Welton graduate fifty-one, and more then seventy-five percent of those went on to the ivy league.” Everyone began to clap for these graduated students accomplishments. “This kind of accomplishment is further demonstration to the principles taught here. This is why you parents have been sending us your sons and daughters. This is why we are the best preparatory school in the United States” The people clapped at this statement “As you know, our beloved Mr. Porter of the english department retired last year. You will have the opportunity later to meet his replacement, Ms. Medda Larkin. Who is a graduate of this school, and who for the past several years has been teaching at the highly regarded Chester School in London” They clapped as Ms. Larkin stood from the line of teachers near the altar. She sat and Pulitzer continued his speech, but Jack had already heard what he was about to say, he says the same thing every year, just going on and on about how highly regarded the school is. Jack tuned out the speech and let his mind wander.

As they left the chapel Mr. Jacobs stopped to shake hands with the Headmaster  
“This is David, our youngest” David looked up at the mention of his name.   
“You have big shoes to fill, young man, your sister was one of our finest” Pulitzer said shaking the nervous boys hand. David simply nodded with a quick smile and followed his father out of the chapel.

Jack’s father shook Pulitzers hand and made casual conversation with him, his father had gone to Welton with Pulitzer and they were good friends.  
“We expect great things from you this year” Pulitzer said turning to Jack   
“Well he won’t disappoint, right Jack?” Mr. Kelly said chiming in.  
“I’ll do my best sir” They continued walking out of the chapel to pick up Jack’s luggage and make their ways to the boys dormitories. 

Jack made his way to the dormitories spotting his new roommate from across the courtyard, he decided that he should introduce himself.   
“Hi, I hear we’re going to be roomates,   
"I’m Jack Kelly” he shook the boys hand.  
“David Jacobs”  
“Why’d you leave Lyndon?” Lyndon was a nearby private school that Jack had heard little about.  
“Well, my sister went here” David replied, not really wanting to make conversation at the moment.  
“Oh, so you’re that Jacobs.” Sarah Jacobs graduated top of her class, she was very profound and well known throughout the school, David definitely had big shoes to fill.

Jack made his way into his room with his arms full of luggage smiling and saying ‘hi’ to familiar passing faces. Albert, someone who he knew slightly, walked up to his door as he placed his bags on his bed  
“Hey Jack, study group tonight?”   
“Yeah, sure” Jack replied Kids usually made study groups to get by in the rigorous education of Welton Academy.   
“Hey, i heard you got the new kid, looks like a stiff!” Albert laughed at his comment not realizing David was right behind him. Albert’s face fell and he said a quick “oops” before going down the cream hallway towards his room. David entered the small dorm room passing jack who still had a sly smile on his face. The room was just big enough to hold two cots and two small writing desks, there was a window at the back of the room with a small sill nice for sitting. But that was it, for such an expensive school you would think that they would have a slightly bigger room.  
“Look, don’t mind Silvia, he’s an idiot with a foot in his mouth, ya know what i mean?” Jack said as he started to unpack.   
“Is his real name Silvia?” David asked shyly  
“No, it’s Albert, but his last name DaSilva, so we all call him Silvia” Jack started moving books from his suitcase to his desk. A group of Jacks friends, Antoni, Romeo, and Charlie (or crutchie as most students called him, for he was accompanied by a wooden crutch at all times), approached the opening of the dorm.   
“Rumor has it” Antoni started as he walked up to the door “you did summer school”  
“Yep, chemistry, my father thought i should get ahead” Jack walked towards his friends “How was your summer, slick” he shook Antoni’s hand   
“King” he said with a smirk. Antoni, Romeo, and Crutchie walked into the room  
“Crutch, door, closed” Antoni commanded “Yes, sir” Crutchie mocked, closing the door behind him. After everyone entered, Jack asked with a hint of humor   
“Gentlemen, what are the 4 pillars?” Everyone expect David, who had been staying quiet the entire time, said “Travesty, heart, dickens, excrement.” The group of friends had come up with this freshman year and had found it hilarious. It’s something they still say every once in a while to bring back the memories of a more innocent time. Antoni laid back on Jack’s bed   
“So, study group, Crutch aced Latin, I didn’t quite fail english. So if you want, we got our study group”   
“Sure, Silvia asked me too, anyone mind including?” Jack asked the group of friends  
“What’s his specialty” Antoni joked “,boot licking?” The boys let out a small chuckle  
“Shouldn’t you know, he’s your roommate” Jack retorted   
“Yeah but that's not my fault” Antoni let out a slight chuckle as he started to smoke a cigarette. As the slight laugher calmed down Crutchie looked to David from his place on the desk chair.   
“Oh, I’m sorry, My name is Charlie Morris, but you can call me Crutchie” he introduced   
“Oh, this is David Jacobs” Jack cut in. David turned around from where he was unpacking his things to shake Charlie’s hand, ignoring the nickname that he would of thought he would find offensive.   
“I’m Antoni Higgins” Antoni peeped up from his place on the bed. David turned to him to say hello.   
“Romeo Montague, I know, my name is quite convenient.” David smiled awkwardly not quite knowing what to say. He was the only one not in the navy and red uniform and felt slightly out of place. He was never told that he should of shown up in his uniform so he opted for a grey blazer with a pair of khakis. It was only now when he realized how out of place he truly looked.   
“David’s sister was Sarah Jacobs” Jack mentioned. A quiet aray of ‘really’s’ and ‘cool’s’ came over the small crowd at the mention of this name. Antoni handed Jack the cigarette and he took a long drag.   
“She was valedictorian, right?” David nodded at Antoni’s question “Big shoes to fill then.” David smiled, being reminded again of his sisters great success. “Oh, well, welcome to Hellton” Crutch said, Dave just smiled and went back to unpacking.   
“It’s every bit as tough as they say, unless you’re a genius like Crutch.” Antoni added, obviously calming David’s nerve’s.  
“He flatters me so i’ll help him with Latin” Crutchie smiled at David. Jack handed back the cigarette to Antoni after taking a couple drags.   
“Hey, you help me with English and trig too” he joked. There was a soft knock on the door, Antoni raised from his spot on Jack’s bed as he said  
“It’s open” Jack’s father, an old, stern man walked through the door. Jack stood up from his spot on the windowsill greeting his father.   
“I had thought you’d gone.” Everyone around the room greeted Mr. Kelly. He smiled at the boys and said to his son   
“Jack, I have just spoken to Mr. Pulitzer and i think you're taking too many extracurricular activities this semester and i think that you should drop the school newspaper”  
Jacks smile fell from his face   
“But I’m the assistant editor this year, father, i can’t just quite” He said  
“Well, I’m sorry son”  
“But i cant it wouldn't be fair” he had a hint of anger in his voice, he stepped towards his father, trying to keep a neural expression and failing.   
Jack started to say more but his father interrupted him with a stern  
“Fellas! Would you excuse us for a few moments?”  
Mr. Kelly exited the room and Jack followed after with a pained expression.


End file.
